


A Jacket's Warmth

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara, Begging, Both are 18 in this fic, Fluff, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Some requested fluff~Chara tries on Sans's jacket





	

Chara yawns as they blink  awake, finding themselves in Sans’s room.  They sit up,  stretching as they look  around. They must have passed  out last night while they were watching the movie. So much for a  movie and  sex. They chuckled at  the thought of him carrying them from the couch to the bed; he even tided up his room a bit in their honor.

They hear the water in the bathroom running, and figure Sans must be  taking a shower. They consider joining him when they catch sight of his jacket  hanging over the treadmill. He  is rarely  ever without that thing. They get up, shivering as the cold air stings  their bare skin as they leave the blankets, and pick up his jacket. They  slip it  on,  curious, and hum in pleasure as the soft texture brushes  against their  skin pleasantly. “It’s so warm.” They murmur to themselves as they  wrap their arms  around themselves. They bury their  nose in it, taking in the smell of ketchup, and  his scent. They sigh pleasantly.

“Well, ain’t  this  a sight.” 

Chara  whirls  around, blushing as they see Sans leaning against the door frame with  a grin, wearing only a  tank top and shorts. “I can explain...”

* * *

 

He  smirks as he walks up to them,  gently toying with the lapels of the jacket. “You don’t look half bad Starshine.” He says, gently  pushing  him backwards and leading them  to his bed. “Dare I say a little sexy. ‘specially since I know  those pretty breasts of yours are hiding underneath.”

Chara yelps as they fall  back onto the bed, giggling as Sans  crawls over them. “Gee, you sure look  ready to jump my bones. That shower must have been pretty  steamy.”

He  chuckles as he opens the jacket and  massages their right breast with the hand not supporting his weight. “Or the  fact  that makin  me wait all night really got under my skin.” He complains lightheartedly.

Chara moans softly,  biting their lip  as he leans down to kiss their collarbone. “You gonna  punish me? Tie me up and have your way with me?” They ask  almost eagerly.

He chuckles again,  squeezing their nipple until they let out a small yelp. “Maybe... or maybe I will just drive you wild ~”  He says as his hand leaves their breast and trails down past their stomach.  They squirm slightly under his gentle  touch. “Make  you  beg  for release~”  
They let out a  soft  whine as he licks their neck, and  kneading their belly with  his hand. They raise their arms  to rest on his  shoulders and they  give a  yelp  and a moan as he leaves a gentle bite on their neck, and slips his hand down to slowly massage their clit.

“Haa’hn, nng m-more~”  

His thumb stays on their clit as  he  teases their opening. They buck their hips with growing desperation, and he pulls them into a kiss,  shuddering at their desperate moans. “Mmm, not until you ask nicely~”

“Please, Sans, please let me cum~”  They beg, pulling  him down to  kiss him again. “Please baby~”

He  chuckles,  gently biting their lip. “Anything  for you Starshine.”  He  says adding more pressure  and speed to  their clit, groaning himself  as his arousal grows, his  magic  manifesting  in his shorts. Chara arches their back, twitching as they climax, and they pull him into a kiss.

“Fuck me, please Sans...” They pause their speech  as  they reach down to paw at the glowing bulge in his pants. “Fuck me?” They ask again with a smirk. He moans,  bucking his hips into their hand.  He licks their neck one last time before  he slips out of his shorts, and begins rutting his dick against their clit until he is hard and they are whining. “Ready Starshine?” He asks as he slips  on a condom.

They nod, and moan as he enters them carefully. “Damn, you were more than ready.” He teases with  a chuckle as he begins to thrust, trying to  aim for  their  g-spot. It takes a couple  thrusts, but he is successful as  he hears  them  cry out, and he  moans as they  clench around  him, thrusting  faster.  He begins to finger their clit as he feels  a build up in his groin. 

“Ahh, agnn, c-close~” Chara moans. Their walls clench again, and he  lets  out  another moan. They cry out again as he hits their g spot again and he begins to thrust even  faster.

The room fills with moans  until Chara cries out as they climax again, clenching around Sans’s  dick  until he  climaxes as well.

He collapses next to them, disposing of the condom before wrapping them in  his arms. They snuggle against him happily as the two  of them  catch their breath. “I love you Starshine.” He purrs, kissing the top of their head.  

“Love you too Sans~”


End file.
